Elimination
by theoneandonlydonut
Summary: Join Vicki in her quest for ELIMINATION!
1. Chapter 1

"Chapter 1: The Rival"

Once upon a time, in a math class far far away. There was a class of 20 students. There were 11 girls and 9 boys. These students weren't just any ordinary students. They were the E class. The class that failed every test. The amazing extraordinary people in this class had failed every test they had done. And their intention was not to fail any but they just couldn`t get good marks. All of them were new students at their new Secondary School. They were one hundred percent sure that they would fail all their subjects and get the worst jobs at the end of their secondary school journey. No one wanted to fail. Everyone wanted to go up to the A class or at least the B class. They wanted to achieve excellent marks on all their work but they couldn`t.

But there was one girl that stood out from the rest. Her name was Jemima. Jemima had light brown hair and bright green eyes. She was a very bubbly type. Everyone loved her. She was just the perfect person. Everyone trusted her and believed in what she said. Except for one person.

That person's name was Vicki. She was the vainest of all the E class. She had light brown eyes and long red hair. She was jealous of Jemima`s popularity because she wanted to be the most popular. Vicki wanted to be the most popular. She knew this would never happen as long as Jemima was here. So Vicki had a mission. To eliminate Jemima once and for all. And most importantly to be the most popular.

Vicki knew this couldn`t be done unless she got the help of a professional. Vicki`s family was very rich. Her dad was the prime minister and her mother was a world renowned surgeon. Vicki had always wanted to be perfect and she thought she was. But all her thoughts changed when she entered Secondary School. No one cared about her or paid much attention to her. Except for her best friend Cherry. Cherry had a very bubbly personality and loved to gossip. She had big crimson eyes and long black hair which she wore in a high pony tail.

After school one day as Vicki was riding her limo home she thought of something. Something that would change her mind about eliminating her rival. Vicki thought that if anyone found out that she had eliminated Jemima everyone would hate her because everyone loved Jemima. Then she still wouldn`t be popular. Then she made up her mind. I`m going to hire a professional to eliminate Jemima. "Now should I murder her or just kidnap her." Vicki said out loud. "If I kidnap her and she escapes she will go to the police and I`ll have to go to jail where as if I murder her without any witnesses no one will know that it was me and I could be the most popular." That's when Vicki decided that to eliminate her rival she would have to kill her without anyone knowing. This called for the help of a professional.


	2. Chapter 2

"Professional Help"

Once Vicki got home she got out her new laptop that her father got her and searched up some assassination professionals. She found the perfect lady. She saw the phone number and dialled it straight away. She was so excited to finally eliminate her rival.

"Hello." Said the lady on the phone. "This is Irina Vanovitch speaking from Vanovitch assassination. What can I help you with today?" Then Vicki replied," Hi, my name is Vicki Maruda and I have a job for you to do. I can pay you however much you like if you accept this opportunity." "Ok. I will do what you would like for five thousand dollars." said Irina. "It`s a deal then. Come to 15 Youthheart Drive. I will see you there yes." Then Irina said," Ok, I will meet you there. Have your money ready." Then she hung up the phone.

The next day Vicki heard a knock on the door. She went to open the door and a young woman was standing there. Then the young woman asked," Hello, are you Vicki. The young lady that called me." Then Vicki replied," Yes, I am Vicki are you Irina the professional assassin that I called." Then the young lady replied, "I`m Irina. Now let's go inside and discuss your target." The two walked inside at sat down in the living room. Vicki was amazed at how beautiful Irina was. Irina had long blonde hair and very big boobs. She wore a white business shirt and white shorts. Vicki wanted to look like Irina when she grew up.

"So, who is your target young Vicki?" asked Irina. "Before you kill someone you must know the target and the purpose for why you want to kill them." The Vicki replied, "My target is this girl in my class. Her name is Jemima and I just can`t stand her. I want to kill her because she is more popular than me and I want to be the most popular." Irina had a neutral look on her face. Then she stood up and said, "Sorry but I`m not going to kill someone just because they`re more popular than you. I leaving now. Don`t call again." Then Irina walked out the door. Vicki was stunned. No one had ever treated her like that. She had a weird feeling in her gut but she ignored it. Then she walked back up to her room and went to go find another professional. She search and search until she saw him. The perfect person to eliminate Jemima. So she called the number straight away.

"Hello." Said the man on the other end of the line. "My name is Trevor from Trevor kills. We kill anyone and anything for any reason. How may I help you today?" Then Vicki answered," Hello, my name is Vicki and I would like to meet up with you to discuss the assassination of someone. I will pay you up to 10,000 dollars." Trevor couldn`t resist. The thought of getting 10,000 dollars just for murdering someone made him very happy. Then he replied," Yes, of course I`ll help you." This answer made Vicki very happy so she replied," Meet me at 15 Youthheart Drive tomorrow at noon and we will discuss it then." Then Vicki hung up before Trevor could say no. Finally, she was getting someone to eliminate Jemima. She went down to the living room beaming from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trevor Kills"  
Vicki was up in her room studying for the finals when she heard a knock at the door. She went to see who it was. When she peeped through the curtains on the window she saw a man with grey hair and grey eyes. He looked to be about 45 years old. Vicki thought she knew who it was so she opened the door. The man then introduced himself, "Hello young lady. My name is Trevor from Trevor kills. I had to meet someone named Vicki at this address. Do you know where she is?" Vicki`s guess was right so she replied, "My name is Vicki. Come on in Mr Trevor." So Trevor walked in the house and Vicki lead him to the living room then went off to the kitchen to fetch them both some drinks.

When Vicki walked back into the living room she saw Trevor holding a knife and dancing around practising killing moves. Once Trevor saw Vicki he stopped dancing and sat down on the couch to enjoy some nice fruit punch. Then Trevor started the conversation, "So Vicki, who would you like me to kill and why," Trevor asked. Vicki already knew the answer so then she replied, "I would like you to kill this girl in my class. Her name is Jemima. I want to kill her so that I can be more popular. So you see, Jemima is more popular than me and I want to be the most popular so that's why you have to kill her for me as soon as possible." Trevor looked at her with a smug look on his face. Then took out his knife and began polishing it. "You're a very vain girl I see. That's perfect. I will see you tomorrow for your first training lesson. Then Trevor stood up and left the living room and walked down the hallway to the front door. Then turned to Vicki and said, "6 am sharp. Don`t be late." Then he walked out the door. Vicki was confused. Training, what did he mean by training?

The next day Vicki woke up at 5 am to get ready for her 'training'. She still had no clue what was going on. She went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Vicki had just finished eating when the doorbell rang so she went to answer it. It was Trevor as expected. He had a big bag with him. Vicki wondered what was in it. Trevor then said, "We are going to the park so come now Vicki and hurry." Vicki was still wondering what was in the bag so she asked," Trevor, what's in the bag?" Then Trevor replied, "What you will need for the training session today." Then Vicki replied," And what is that?" Trevor was now getting annoyed so he shouted at Vicki, "YOU WILL FIND OUT WHEN WE GET THERE VICKI! NOW SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!" Vicki was shocked by this. She had never seen Trevor so mad. He was a killer though so it wasn`t really that unusual.


	4. Chapter 4

"Secrets"

Trevor led Vicki to a fountain in the park. Vicki had her hair in a high pony tail and wore some bike shorts and a tank top. When they reached the fountain Trevor said to Vicki, "I am about to show you something top secret. You cannot tell anyone. Understood?" Vicki was really excited. She was being let into a secret. She replied, "Yes Mr Trevor. Your secret is safe with me." Trevor had a smile on his face. He felt like he could trust Vicki. Then he said to Vicki, "Before I show you my secret I would like you to meet someone." Then Trevor shouted," BRANDON! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW" Vicki was intrigued by what Trevor said. "Brandon," she said quietly to herself. "I wonder if he`s hot." Then out from the bushes came a voice that said, "Coming Mr Trevor." Then out he came. Brandon. He had light brown hair and deep green eyes. Vicki stared at him in awe. She was getting butterflies in her stomach. Was she falling in love for the first time.

Brandon walked up to Vicki and said, "Hey, you must be Vicki. Trevor said you were his new recruit. I`m Brandon." Vicki just stood there with her mouth hanging wide open then she asked, "What do you mean by `New Recruit`?" Now Brandon`s mouth was hanging wide open and he said, "You contacted Trevor saying that you wanted to kill someone. What he does is he trains you to kill them yourself." Now Vicki understood why Trevor said training and why he was carrying a big bag. The bag was probably full of murder weapons. After Brandon finished talking he stared into Vicki`s eyes and Vicki stared back. Then they both looked away and blushed. Then stared back and blushed. All this staring and blushing went on forever until Trevor said, "Break it up you two. It's time to start training. Vicki, Brandon will help you eliminate Jemima.  
Then Trevor stepped into the fountain and pushed a secret button that blended in with the fountain. This opened up an elevator. "Get In!" Trevor said. They all climbed into the elevator and Trevor pushed the down button. Down, down, down they went. After what seemed like forever the elevator stopped and everyone got out. They walked down a passage and came to a big iron door. Then Trevor said some weird words that Vicki didn`t understand but Brandon and Trevor did. As Trevor said the weird words Brandon whispered to Vicki, "He`s saying the secret password to enter the secret room." Vicki nodded just as Trevor finished speaking. Then the iron door open slowly. Vicki looked into the newly opened room and stared at it. She was gobsmacked. In the room was a swimming pool, a boxing arena, targets and many more things. Then Trevor said, "Vicki, Welcome to the training room. Every morning at 6 am sharp you two will meet me at the fountain and we will then train. Understood. Good. Now let's start your first training session Vicki." Trevor led Vicki to the swimming pool. Then he said, "Tomorrow both of you bring your bathers because you will be showing me how you swim but today you will show me how you fight." Vicki was so excited she could finally show everyone her awesome martial arts skills. She had been taking karate lessons ever since she was three years old. Trevor led them to the target area. There, there were mannequins with targets on them and punching bags.  
"Vicki show me how you punch first" said Trevor leading her to a punching bag. Vicki with 3 hard and steady punches knocked over the punching bag. Then Trevor wrote something down on the clip board he had been carrying. Then he turned to Brandon and said, "Brandon would you please pick up that punching bag." Brandon nodded and picked up the punching bag as he was doing it he said to Vicki, "Wow, you can really punch. How about after this we have a little friendly battle." Vicki nodded and said, "You're on boy. I`ll wipe the floor with you." Then they both laughed. Then Trevor interrupted, "Enough with the chit chat. Now Vicki show me your kicks." Vicki did 2 swift kicks at the punching bad and it toppled over again. Trevor had a smile on his face. "Well done Vicki. You are very good at martial arts. You will be a very good assassin. How would you like to work for me full time? Brandon works for me too." Vicki was stunned. Had she really got a job as an assassin? "Sure Trevor. It would be a pleasure to work for but first I would like to eliminate Jemima." She said.  
Then a bell sounded and Trevor said, "That`s enough training for today kids. See you tomorrow at 6 am sharp next to the fountain. Bring your bathers." Then Trevor left the room and Vicki and Brandon were left alone. They looked deeply into each other's eyes then Brandon said, "So how about that battle. I`m sort of scared to fight you now seeing your level of skill." Vicki laughed then replied, "Sure. It would be a pleasure to fight you." Then they edged closer and closer together and suddenly… "Hurry Up You Two and Get Out!" It was Trevor he was waiting for Vicki and Brandon to get out so that he could lock up. Then Vicki turned to Brandon and said, "I guess we will have to battle some other time. She you tomorrow Brandon." Then Vicki got her bag and walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face. She was an assassin and she had a cute co-assassin.


End file.
